Different machines from a set of multiple machines store different private data, which may not be sharable between the machines. For example, each hospital in a set of hospitals may have a computer that stores patient diagnosis and treatment information. The hospitals may be prevented, for best practice, privacy or legal reason, from sharing the information with one another. Training machine learning models based on the combined data at the multiple machines, without sharing the data among the machines, may be desirable.